mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Hearts and Hooves Day/Gallery
The Clubhouse and School Ponyville overview S2E17.png Ponyville S2E017.png CMC Treehouse S2E17.png Bigger Envelope S2E17.png CMC clubhouse S2E17.png CMC in clubhouse 1 S2E17.png Scootaloo clubhouse 1 S2E17.png Scootaloo clubhouse 2 S2E17.png Scootaloo clubhouse 3 S2E17.png Apple Bloom paint bucket S2E17.png|How about some hoof painting? Apple Bloom stomping paint S2E17.png Scootaloo glitter 1 S2E17.png|And some glitter too Scootaloo glitter 2 S2E17.png Scootaloo glitter 3 S2E17.png|Lots and lots of glitter! Sweetie Belle looking pleased S2E17.png CMC pleased at the card S2E17.png Cheerilee's class celebrating 1 S2E17.png Cheerilee's class celebrating 2 S2E17.png CMC showing Cheerilee the card S2E17.png CMC stop the card from falling over S2E17.png Cheerilee card S2E17.png Cheerilee CMC card fell 1 S2E17.png Cheerilee CMC card fell 2 S2E17.png Cheerilee and Sweetie Belle S2E17.png Sweetie_Belle_Cheerilee_1_S2_E17.png Cutie Mark Crusaders shocked S2E17.png|This picture speaks for itself. Cheerilee_Annoyed_S2_E17.png Cheerilee talking to CMC S2E17.png Cheerilee receiving card from Truffle Shuffle S2E17.png|Thanks, Truffle! Truffle giving Cheerilee a card.png Cheerilee accepts card.png Cheerilee happy.png Cheerilee asking the class S2E17.png Sweetie_Belle_Idea_Grin_S02E17.jpg Sweetie Belle's idea S2E17.png Sweetie Belle's idea 2 S2E17.png CMC high hoofing S2E17.png|Brohoof! Finding The Special Somepony Ponyville town exterior S2E17.png CMC walking S2E17.png CMC in the town S2E17.png CMC as the song starts S2E17.png Cheerilee dream bubble 1 S2E17.png Cheerilee dream bubble 2 S2E17.png Sweetie Belle pole swinging 1 S2E17.png Sweetie Belle pole swinging 2 S2E17.png|She seems to be quite good at this. Town Square Exterior S2E17.png This One's Too Young S2E17.png|Video games canon now? This One's Too Old 1 S2E17.png|Death is canon now too? This One's Too Old 2 S2E17.png Terrible cold stallion.png S2E17toofunny.png Way too uptight stallion.png S2E17tooserious.png S2E17caramelisgood.png|He seems fine! S2E17caramelisgood2.png|She thinks so too. S2E17tooshiny.png S2E17doctorwhoovestoosplashy.png Covered in mud.jpg Too short stallion.png S2E17tooclean.png S2E17toodirty.png Pony strangely obsessed with tubs of jelly closeup S2E17.png S2E17toojelly.png|U JELLY? Jelly-obsessed stallion.png S2E17tootall.png|IS that a giraffe? CMC bouncing onto bales 1 S2E17.png CMC bouncing onto bales 2 S2E17.png CMC singing at the top of bales S2E17.png Big Mac working S2E17.png Scootaloo Big Mac S2E17.png CMC happy at Big Mac S2E17.png CMC_bouncing_down_from_bales_S2E17.png Big Mac love heart S2E17.png|He's perfect! CMC bouncing around S2E17.png Apple Bloom concerned S2E16.png Apple Bloom concerned 2 S2E16.png The Love Plan CMC stalkers S2E17.png Scootaloo like a plan S2E17-W17.png|"Sounds like a plan to me!" CMC barn agreement 1 S2E17.png CMC barn agreement 2 S2E17.png CMC barn agreement 3 S2E17.png|Brohoof No.2! Sweetie Belle Gazebo S2E17.png CMC picnic makers S2E17.png CMC picnic makers 2 S2E17.png Scootaloo's dawwwwness S2E17.png Cheerilee meeting CMC S2E17.png Cheerile happy to help S2E17.png CMC acting suspiciously sweet S2E17.png CMC bright smiles S2E17.png Cheerilee_That's_An_Apple_Tree_S2_E17.png Big Mac arrives S2E17.png Gazebo fixed 1 S2E17.png Gazebo fixed 2 S2E17.png Big Mac and Cheerilee looking awkward S2E17.png CMC watching from the bush S2E17.png CMC watching from the bush 2 S2E17.png Cheerilee Big Macintosh awkward 1 S2E17.png Cheerilee Big Macintosh awkward 2 S2E17.png Cheerilee Big Macintosh awkward 3 S2E17.png Cheerilee Big Macintosh awkward 4 S2E17.png Big Mac Cheerilee gazebo farway shot S2E17.png CMC bushes worried S2E17.png Big Mac Cheerilee will they S2E17.png CMC bushes tense S2E17.png Big Mac Cheerilee will they 2 S2E17.png Cheerilee and Big Mac awkward situation S02E17.jpg Wide eyed CMC S02E17.png Cheerile Big Mac is it on S2E17.png CMC excited in the bushes S2E17.png Mac & Cheerilee S2E17.png Wide eyed CMC S02E17.png Apple Bloom Scootaloo Sweetie Belle Huge Smile S02E17.png Big Mac Cheerilee moment ruined 1 S2E17.png Big Mac Cheerilee moment ruined 2 S2E17.png Big Mac Cheerilee moment ruined 3 S2E17.png Big Mac Cheerilee moment ruined 4 S2E17.png Big Mac Cheerilee moment ruined 5 S2E17.png Big Mac Cheerilee moment ruined 6 S2E17.png Big Mac Cheerilee parting ways S2E17.png Plan B CMC disappointed S2E17.png CMC bumping into Twilight S2E17.png CMC bumping into Twilight 2 S2E17.png CMC shocked at book S2E17.png CMC under Twilight's legs S2E17.png|Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, you're freaking me out a bit... Bad angle.png|It's like she is hugging you, while wanting to read you a book. Twilight Sparkle opens book S2E17.png The contents of the book S2E17.png CMC clutching the book S2E17.png Twilight Sparkle looking for a book S2E17.png Twilight Sparkle is displeased S2E17.png Twilight_Annoyed_S02E17_PNG.png CMC_Ingredients_01_S02E17.png Scootaloo tearing clouds S2E17.png|Om nom nom. CMC_Ingredients_02_S02E17.png CMC_Ingredients_03_S02E17.png|Vacuum the rainbow! Taste the rainbow! CMC Sucking up rainbows S2E17.png CMC_Ingredients_04_S02E17.png Scootaloo's plucking reaction S2E17.png|Ow! CMC's perfect alchemy S2E17.png CMC_Potion_Done_S02E17.png Cutie Mark Crusaders Potion S02E17.PNG CMC's glasses of totally not love concoction S2E17.png|...Looks appetizing! CMC_Potion_Setup_S02E17.png Cheerilee and Big Mac potion works S02E17.png Cheerilee Big Macintosh Purple Eyes S02E17.png He's your special somepony S02E17.png Sweetie_Belle_Test_Together_S02E17.png Cheerilee and Big Macintosh starting at each other S2E17.png Big Mac drawing heart S02E17.png Cheerilee and Big Mac.jpg|Big Mac and Cheerilee Cheerilee and Big Mac with CMC picnic S02E17.png Cheerilee_Mushy_Talk_S2_E17.png Cheerilee_Mushy_Talk_2_S2_E17.png Cheerilee_Mushy_Talk_3_S2_E17.png Stalling the lovers The CMC running S2E17.png|Off to stop what they started. Cheerilee picking out a wedding gown S2E17.png Cheerilee picking out a wedding gown 2 S2E17.png Cheerilee picking out a wedding gown 3 S2E17.png Cheerilee trying out a wedding gown S2E17.png Cheerilee trying out a wedding gown 2 S2E17.png Barricading Cheerilee in S2E17.png Barricading Cheerilee in 2 S2E17.png.png Barricading Cheerilee in 3 S2E17.png.png Applebloom Scaring Scootaloo S02E17.jpg|Ooowoowoowooh! Disappointed Big Mac S2E17.png Applebloom Scootaloo Making Faces S02E17.jpg Big Macintosh hippity hop S2E17-W17.png|Ow! Bulls_Pulling_Anvil_Cart_S2_E17.png Cheerilee and Big Macintosh smiling S2E17.png|Just in time. Cheerilee and Big Mac crash S02E17.png|EPIC HEAD TO HEAD IMPACT!! Cheerilee and Big Mac confused S02E17.png Big Macintosh Cheerilee Bride Outfit S02E17.PNG Big Macintosh looking at Cheerilee S02E17.png Lesson learned Sorry.jpg CMC_Chores_S02E17.png CMC_Chores_Cheerilee_Visits_S02E17.png Is_It_Love_After_All_S02E17.png Cheerilee & Big Mac wink S02E17.jpg CMC NO S02E17.PNG Cheerilee and Big Mac watching sunset S02E17.png Category:Season 2 Category:Galleries Category:Episode gallery pages Category:Hearts and Hooves Day images Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders